Rain
by I am Godess
Summary: One killing spree the BAU is investigating reopens an international coldcase. Only one person knows the true extent of this case and she isn't willing to risk herself again on it. That is until two of the agents begin to fall for her and the unsubs begin looking for vengance on the team.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story takes place currently in season 10. The only difference is Strauss survived and still has her position at the BAU.

Chapter 1

The man sat quietly in the dimly lit interrogation office, not lifting his eyes from the table in front of him. His hands were handcuffed to the chair and he did not move. The door swung open as two figures entered the room.

"Good evening Agent Hotchner Agent Morgan," the man said in a Brittish accent.

"You know our names," Hotch cooly replied, raising his eyebrow to Morgan slightly.

" We all do for when these... encounters occur," the man said.

" Who is we, might we ask"

" Ha... wait you're serious! " the man replied when he saw their confused expressions.

" Why wouldn't we be" Hotch said slightly annoyedly.

" I can't speak with you so called agents any longer if you do not know the case."

" Listen buddy we know the damn case so don't try to play with us. You and your buddies killed twenty people and abducted five other people who are still missing. So the question remains, where the Hell are they!" Morgan shouted as he slammed his fists on the table.

" I have no idea where they are we just take the money and leave, but there is someone who does know."

"And that would be..."

" Emory Queen "

" What would she know?"

" She owned the the case four years ago , and all the files are still under her name."

" We're done here ," Morgan said.

Outside the room two women were speaking.

"Who's Emory Queen?"

"No idea , JJ, no idea" Kate replied while shaking her head.

AN: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all who read and reviewed my first chapter hope you enjoy this one as well. Emory Queen is my oc and isn't based on anyone. Sorry this chapter is mostly dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.

Ch 2

" Baby Girl, give me everything on an Emory Queen," Morgan asked as he walked briskly to the jet.

" Ok Chocolate god, give me a minute," Garcia replied while she began typing.

" What's the plan here Hotch?" JJ asked as she caught up to the pair.

" How do we know he's not just sending us on a wild goose chase?" Kate questioned as she boarded the jet.

" Statistically people who are that calm pressure either feel no remorse or are telling the truth," Reid chimed from behind them.

They all shared glances amongst themselves as they contemplated their newest case that the media had donned the " Murderous Masses." The man true to who his word did not not share any more details of his identity or his gang's.

A sharp ringing interrupted their thoughts and they turned to Morgan.

" You're on speaker Baby Girl, what dirt have you found. "

" Well, that's the weird, well I guess good part, she is Miss. Perfection slash overachiever. She could put actually you to shame Boy Wonder," replied Garcia.

The team shared bemused glances between themselves and Morgan chuckled softly. Reid gave a small smirk that dissipated in an instant.

They heard Garcia sigh on the other end and reply,

" I couldn't believe it either until I read her file, her btw super restricted file which took forever to crack. Born in and raised in NYC. Emory Queen now twenty seven, won several awards by the time she was nine for writing; she was her middle school's valedictorian and was accepted into a nationally acclaimed prestigious high school. And again valedictorian. She was accepted into Oxford and moved to London promptly where she made ends meet by working part time as a legal aide, remember seventeen years old, folks. During all of this she had an internship in the CIA. Then there when she was filing away a cold case she noticed a previously unknown clue which led to the arrest of an international serial killer. The CIA people offered her a job which she took, but she kept in college. She solved every case handed to her and at, and those cases are so sealed, it would take me weeks to find an opening and by then she would be alerted. Anyways I'll continue, at twenty two she graduated with and even after earned several PhDs and -"

"Which?" Reid asked quickly ignoring the curious glances from the rest of the team.

"Umm.. let me see...Yes she has PhDs for sociology, Law, American Government and Politics, Comparative Politics, International Relations, Political Economy, Political Methodology, and Political Theory," Garcia replied quickly.

"IQ ?" Reid asked unfazed as the others were still processing what they had heard.

" 132, my genius," she replied quietly.

" Oh." That single syllable noise floated around the cabin for what seemed like hours. They could all see Reid thinking to himself, calculating it all.

" How's that possible, I mean Reid has three PhDs by the time he graduated but he's a certified genius. She's smart, but she's no Reid," Morgan voiced out loud.

"Regardless, she'll know everything we know and more about the criminal justice system," Hotch replied sternly, sending a reprimanding glance to Morgan.

They heard Garcia cough over the phone and she continued," It doesn't end there, my pretties. She moved back to N.Y.C. and was invited, and seriously who gets invited, to become an agent in the "lovely FBI. That part again is completely sealed off. She resigned a year later and built her political base. She made some powerful friends and enemies. Ahhh... and look here Ms. Privileged is now an ambassador with estates around the world."

"Okay then," murmured Kate as she absorbed all that information. They all knew that this, Queen, person would be nearly untouchable.

" To New York City then," Spencer said quietly in a barely audible voice. As they took off Spencer thought of a girl. A girl who was intelligent and who most likely would be good at debating. A girl who he wanted to meet because for once in a long time his stomach fluttered at the mention of a name. And that name was Emory Queen.

An: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

An: Thank you to all who reviewed, please continue doing so. BTW I will start adding different perspectives to the chapters. This chapter is short, but it adds emotion to facts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.

Chapter 3:

12 December 2012

Chaos.

Let that word sink in.

Chaos.

I liked the chaos of being surrounded by thousands of stranger spectators, hanging on to my every word. Some organization would curse my name, while the others chant my name gloriously. The microphones shoved in my direction and my political smirk being captured by the cameras. I am the queen. I am a fire gem. I am Emory Queen and I have found my haven.

E. Queen

12 September 2011

Loneliness is not about getting lost in a crowd of people. Its the silence from those who are speaking. Never has anyone empathized with me. Those like me are covered in scars and filled with regret. But, I have no regrets, and I don't hide my scars. Integrating back, people who knew, wanted me to collapse and be miserable. Those who didn't know, wanted me to smile. "The silence scares me because it screams the truth."~ P!nk

Em. Q

12 August 2010

I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I don't know what to do. And listening to your heart is bullshitted crap. I'm going home. I can protect them. The rest of the world can burn. I will do whatever I can for them, but I care no longer about the rest. I guess I really did lose my soul after all.

~Q

AN: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to those who followed and reviewed. I am updating a lot because I am taking advantage of my break.

Chapter 4

She sighed inwardly, staring at the mirror. She put on her foundation, added highlighter to her cheek bones, and sighed again. She smudged it to make it blend and look natural.

No one ever looks at you anyway.

No don't think that, you are perfect.

There is no such thing as perfection.

I am beautiful; I attract everyone.

Slut.

Pretty.

Fat.

Curvy.

Ugly.

I am a goddess and all are beneath me.

Her breathing grew ragged as she looked in the mirror again, only to hear the voices again. She clutched her hair in her hands as she screamed and cried at the same time. The voices only grew louder. She looked again to the mirror, eyes bloodshot. Her fist made contact with the mirror, smashing it, and even denting the wall behind it.

Blood.

Shattered glass.

Non-existent pain.

An all too familiar scene replayed in her head, as she grasped her broken hand and broken wrist, wrapping them in a towel. She glanced quickly back at the clock. She had to leave then. But, she didn't. Instead she wrapped herself in a blanket and huddled in the bathtub.

Not today.

No.

No.

No

No.

No.

I need to get help.

Therapy.

Something.

Hotch walked briskly to the building. He wanted to be alone, if only for a second, to clear his mind. They were about to enter Ambassador Queen's building. Her penthouse really, though she did own the building. Garcia hadn't been able to find where the money came from, but somehow Queen had estates in more than fifteen different countries.

Hotch had seen Reid's face as the file was read. He had seen his smile as he drifted into sleep. He had seen the longing and yearning in his face. This girl though, was extraordinary and real. She was well known and... beautiful. Garcia had sent a picture of her to Hotch's phone, assuming he would share it with everyone. But, he didn't. He wanted to keep her smile to himself, she lit up the photo with her eyes as well. That was an old photo. In the newer, she looked commanding, narcissistic, arrogant, and pained.

She had dark brown eyes like chocolate and dark brown almost black hair. Her figure was curvy, and she had an average waist. Her nose was a bit too large and her eyes slightly smaller than average. Her face was round and her cheekbones high. Her pursed lips were the epitome of perfection. At least, Hotch thought so. Her skin was a golden olive color and she had strong Italian eyebrows. She was strong, as well. In all the pictures she never looked at the camera, but away, to some unknown point in the distance. She was Artemis, and her eyes commanded.

They all quietly entered the building, not saying a word. The agents took the elevator up quickly reviewing the questions they would ask. They would be blunt and direct because she would not be easily manipulated. Rossi reached out his arm to knock on the door only to notice it already open.

"Get your guns, something's wrong," Rossi whispered to the team. They nodded and got their arms ready.

"Go," Hotch said.

They entered quickly and carefully scanning their surroundings. Small whimpering came from a room in the back. Rossi signaled to the room. Morgan threw open the door and they all took a slight step back.

"Call an ambulance, "someone had the sense to say.

Emory lay on the tiles of her bathroom in a fetal position shaking. Her arm spread out from her body was quivering immensely. Her hand was a mangled mess of blood and metal shards. She lifted her head slightly to see them and screamed, "Don't touch me! Help me! Someone, I don't want to die!"

JJ walked forward to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Tulaine? You have to go it's not safe here," Emory whispered.

"The E.M.T.s are here," said Reid awkwardly. He didn't know how to react to this.

Hotch picked Emory up gently in his arms and carried her away. She held on tight and put her face to his chest and sobbed.

"I'm pitiful and weak. "

AN: You can probably guess why Emory acted the way she did. Please review, and give me your opinions on this so far.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Please review, I have seen the amount of views and if you could take two seconds to review I would really appreciate it.

Ch 5

She had fallen asleep after they set her hand and wrist in a cast and given her pain killers.

"Reid, go wake her up," Hotch said.

"Oh! Umm... why me?" Reid asked surprisedly.

"You're good at not showing emotion," Hotch said dejectedly. He was fighting the urge to walk in the room and stroke her hair and ki...He shook his head and nodded to Reid.

Reid nervously tugged at his collar as he entered the room. He walked toward the bed clasping and unclasping his hands. He put his hand on her shoulder. She slept so peacefully, even after her psychotic episode. Reid would have said PTSD was the cause, but what about the nightmares that should plague her.

Once again he leaned in and and shook her shoulder a little more forcefully this time. He let out a sickening cry as he felt her fist connect with his nose and the other hand tightening around his neck, cutting off his oxygen. He let out a whimper.

" Who the fuck are you?" Queen said calmly yet with venom behind her voice.

Reid was trying to pry her fingers off his neck when the rest of the team filed into the room. Morgan pulled Reid away, but not without receiving a sharp slap to his cheek from Queen. Hotch and Rossi held Queen down tightly as she thrashed around cursing her heart out in several accents and languages.

Suddenly she stilled and pinched the bridge of her nose. She cursed under breath again, but this time in resignation.

" What I wanted to know is why the BAU is in a hospital room with me... Except now, I know. And my answer is no. I can not, will not, and shall not help you," Queen said superiorly as she took off her hand and wrist brace. The others watched with intent as she stood up and violently shook her broken appendage, without even wincing.

"Could be worse," she muttered to herself as she felt the bone and replaced the brace expertly. She walked toward the door, but before she could open it Kate grabbed her shoulder.

" Don't touch me," Queen replied coldly as she sent a glare, that could rival Hotch's, Kate's way.

"Hey, we saved you," Kate replied crisply.

Ambassador Queen turned around, raised up her nose, looked down at them, and replied,

"From what? A few broken bones and a few minor scrapes. If you haven't realised it, I've dealt with this before. That's why in a janitor closet in every N.Y.C. hospital, I have sets of suits I can pick from, for when this happens. You can stay if you want, but I'm leaving."

"Oh, and tell your so called "amazing" technical analysis to stop trying to read my files because she left a trail behind and I now know everything about her. I could know everything about you, but I think it's rude to look into someone's personal life without their consent. Don't you agree?" she said smartly as she exited the room.

" I think she broke my nose," Reid said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

AN : The lack of reviews is quite disheartening. Each review does make a difference, whether it be to comment on something you like, give criticism, or give me an idea. Shoutout to guest who reviewed.

Chapter 6

"Hey! Wait up, you can't just walk away from us," Morgan said clearly annoyed. His best friend was currently in pain because of Her. Emory Queen. God, how he hated her name. He couldn't think of a single insult to throw at her smirking face. Plus he had seen longing in Reid's eyes. But this time, Morgan would not let Reid get hurt.

"Fuck off," Queen replied. "I have a higher clearance level than all of you, and are part of so many agencies, none of you can touch me. Now if you don't mind I have a few Q and A meetings with several different schools to attend to at the capitol tomorrow. So I must prep," she continued, but with a heavy British accent. The agents shot each other questioning glances. Why would she change her voice?

Hotch stopped and cursed himself silently. Jack was going to the capitol tomorrow, on a field trip, and he had volunteered to chaperone. He watched as Emory walked to a janitor closet and went inside. The team waited outside for about a minute when she stepped out.

She looked powerful. She had a deep sea blue silk sleeveless drape blouse. She had on white dress pants paired with So Kate Metal Watersnake Louboutins, adding another four inches to her height, making her stand at an impressive five feet eleven inches. She was wearing a pearl bracelet on her left hand and a amphitrite pendant as a necklace.

A sound was heard coming from Kate's bag, a song.

" Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

It's hard to get by just upon a smile

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

I'll always remember you like a child, girl"

"Thats my phone. Give me my phone." Queen said with a murderous stare.

"You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do

And it's breaking my heart in two

Because I never wanna see you a sad girl

Don't be a bad girl" the song continued.

"Give me my phone before I take off my four inch heels and stab you with them!" Queen yelled as she lunged at Kate with her arms in front of grab her.

"Hey, we could arrest you right now for assaulting a federal agent!" Hotch shouted as he pinned her arms behind her.

"But if you wanna leave, take good care

I hope you make a lot of nice friends out there

But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware" the song ended fading out.

Emory stopped struggling and sighed, biting her cheek. With a sad glance she turned around toward Hotch, only inches between their lips. When she exhaled, Hotch felt her breath on his lips. He realized he still had his hands clutching tightly her forearms. A little smile played on her face as Hotch shifted uncomfortably as she leaned in even closer. He held her tighter and his nails dug into her skin.

" You're making me bleed," she whispered in a serious voice. He let go and saw the tiny drops of red where his nails were.

"Sorry..."

"Hmmm..."

"Here's your phone... Who was that?" Kate said as she cautiously handed Queen the phone.

"If the song wasn't clear enough, my baby, my little sister, my cause, my inspiration, my perfection..." Emory replied with a soft look.

"She and they are my most important things in life. I have to call her back now," she whispered as she walked away. The clicking of her heels echoed down the hallway.

AN: If you're interested I have links to all the clothes I described and of course the shoes.

Shoes:

us_

Blouse:

dp/B00NBMZB3U/ref=asc_df_B00NBMZB3U3445197?smid=ATVPDKIKX0DER&amp;tag=polyvore006-20&amp;linkCode=df0&amp;creative=395093&amp;creativeASIN=B00NBMZB3U

Pants:

. ?productId=51975186&amp;fromSearch=1


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them here are some answers to your questions.

Emory does seem like a Mary Sue, but only because I want to establish the persona she chooses to show to people. I never said she was beautiful, I said Hotch found her beautiful. Also some flaws of her have been seen. The description of the clothes is suppose to embody narcissism of Emory and keeping the narration in tone with the dialogue. It lets the story flow. Also the important question is why Queen has clothes stashed in a hospital not where. The way I use Emory's name represents her feeling. Oh and if you did not know this is OC driven, and I am trying to create a personality for her. It took a long time to figure out other characters.

Ch 7

"Hey, smart guy!" Emory yelled with a forced smile. She was clutching her phone tightly. Her eyes wandered to his now bandaged nose, and she sighed.

"Sorry... So... what's 2600 times 32?" she asked with a clearly desperate smile.

"How do you know I'm the, as you put it, smart guy? Reid questioned without making eye contact.

"I'm a profiler too you, know. And as my phone has just told me the answer is... 83,200. Brilliant. Anyway, you can tell your team I'm leaving now... Agent," she said.

Reid looked up and managed to glare at her,"It's Doctor, Dr. Reid."

"Ok then, its Miss Madam Ambassador Doctor Queen to you," she said with a smirk and she walked away.

"Served," Morgan said from behind Reid.

"Leave my pride alone," Reid replied quickly.

"Whatever you want kid. Did Queen say anything to you?"

"She's going to the bathroom," Reid said quickly.

"Oh ok, we'll talk to her afterward," Morgan said and left Reid standing alone.

Reid wanted her to leave...and never return. Her smirk irked him. She had everything. She was better than him. He tried to shake the thought out of his head, but failed quickly. If she wouldn't help them they didn't need her, or her self acclaimed "superiority."

Twenty minutes past as the team waited for Queen to appear.

"Where is she? I thought you said she was in the bathroom," Hotch asked clearly annoyed.

"That's what Reid said," replied Morgan.

"I lied, she left twenty minutes ago," Reid said sharply.

"Why is that?" Hotch asked sternly.

"She was wasting our time," Reid said not making eye contact.

A sharp ringing interrupted their thoughts. Morgan picked up the phone quickly. "Garcia" he mouthed to the rest.

"Hey, baby girl, what do you got for us. You're on speaker."

"Well... " began a male voice, as the team looked up from what they were doing.

"You see, I'm Q's good friend and on behalf of her other good friend we're telling you to stop. They don't care about you, but they have not have trouble hurting her... or anyone close to her in the past," he continued.

"So there's more than one unsub them, as you keep saying they," Rossi replied cooly.

They heard a scuffle over the phone and proceeded to hear a sharp female voice,

"Just fuck off ok. Oh, and what idiot, like, stabbed their nails into her arms."

"How'd you get Garcia's phone?" Morgan asked.

The male voice continued,"We don't have her phone, we're calling through her phone, though. I'm Aaron by the way, your local mathematician/ hacker/Queen's minion."

The line went silent and Morgan quickly redialed.

"Hello, hey its Penelope I just got my control back, well he gave it back. But, I heard your conversation. Ermm... don't you think we're a bit over our heads here. Maybe we should move on from this case."

Reid cleared his throat and spoke up,

"I made a few calls and it seems we were never supposed to be called there when the murders happened. In fact that town no longer exists. Anywhere. It was too small to be on any physical maps, but now you can't even find it using the internet. From what I gathered, everyone was relocated around the country and the town is now a military base."

"It's only been two days since we were there," Kate said questioningly.

"Exactly. We're way in over our heads. For once can we just do our job! We're inefficient because we let emotion get in the way!" Reid yelled.

"Let's go," Hotch said before anyone else could speak.

"Where?" JJ asked.

"Home. I'm chaperoning Jack's trip to the White House tomorrow. You all have off tomorrow."

"The same place Queen will be?"

"Yes."

AN: Please review. I appreciate your comments, suggestions, and opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Thankyou to all who reviewed. Especially, NatashaV.

The headlines all read the same, "Scandal in Ambassador Queen's Family." Her picture on every cover. She didn't hide from the cameras or verbally abuse the reporters. She had walked into the police precinct, looking straight forward. She put down 82300 in cash on the counter. $2,600 432 people or more precisely for sixteen couples. Sixteen couples who did what they believed was right. They had protested against an anti-gay protest, ironically. The couples walked two-by-two in front of the conservative protesters, condemning them as ungodly. The couples in fierce, young power held each other and kissed.

Perhaps, someone shouted an insult too many. And a few objects were thrown. Then someone threw a punch, and it started. Public disturbance and starting a riot were serious charges, with large bonds.

The ambassador hugged her sister and left. She did not speak to anyone. Only to answer a call saying parents wouldn't let their kids listen to her. There were no replacements, so the trips were canceled, "temporarily."

"I need coffee, so move," Reid heard as he sat in the bullpen. He hadn't taken the day off, he figured he could get ahead of his paper work now.

"Oh my God, for the love of all the immortal goddesses, move," said a female voice becoming slightly more distinct.

"No, not here. She stayed in New York," Reid murmured to himself. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He glanced around looking to Morgan or Garcia for help. The rest had happily taken their day off.

"Hey, pretty boy, what's got you..." Morgan stared past Reid and sighed. Queen walked toward them. She was wearing a trenchcoat over a dress of some sort and a pair of pastel hair was pulled back in a gelled ponytail. The bags under her eyes were swollen and dark.

At that moment some poor agent walked by with a tray of coffee. Emory turned toward him and grabbed his shoulder. She reached for a coffee and when he pulled away, she read his identification out loud,

"Agent Velasquez, well, lets assume you're as spanish as your name, give me a coffee. Tu sabes que peligrosas son las mujeres hispanas, y yo soy amiga de tu supervisora."

He handed over the entire tray of coffee to her and walked away. She smirked to herself and sat down in the nearest chair, placing her coffees on a desk.

"You can't just bully people into getting what you want," Morgan said standing next to her.

She looked up at him briefly, and replied,

"I did no such thing. I simply told him Hispanic woman are dangerous, and I'm friends with his supervisor."

"You know Strauss?" Reid asked tentatively.

"How else did you keep your jet after the budget cuts?" she said with a sly smile.

"You paid for that?" Garcia asked as she walked out of her cave.

"I own this building too."

"Oh"

"Wait how?" Morgan asked.

"Same way I earned most of those PhDs. I talked down terrorists and saved lives. Plus, being younger, and them not wanting me to sue at any time, I got double what you make in month, a week," she said never lifting her eyes from the coffee.

"Ambassador Queen! What a pleasant surprise to see you again. What can I do for you? Oh? Have you met the team yet?" Straus said with a wide smile. All the agents around her did a double take. Straus wasn't an overly joyous or sweet person to any of them.

"Ohhh..." Queen said with a sly smile, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, I met them yesterday, when they found it fit to break into my penthouse. Yesterday, was the anniversary of a depressing moment in my life, so naturally I was crying. They then took me, when I was asleep mind you, to a hospital to be evaluated, "

Queen said craftily.

"Strauss looked at her team once, then sighed,

"I'm terribly sorry about that."

"I'm inviting you and your team to the Ambassador Ball, I need a group. Also in my group, are my personal assistant, techie, an ASPCA representative, and my sister," Emory said as she passed her a card with details.

"We would be honored to join you," Strauss said smiling brightly at Emory, then turning to glare at the team.

"A ball? I thought you were above that," Morgan said smirking.

She laughed. Her eyes lit up and she looked full of life. Morgan walked away as heard someone call him and Penelope returned to her screens.

"So you didn't earn any PhDs?" Reid said still annoyed at her.

"I did, just not the basic way," she replied formally, now back to the way she was.

"Were you trying to commit suicide?" Reid said as she inhaled sharply.

"No. I just, I...I was angry at myself, at my choices. I can't even stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore. I needed to let out my anger. And quoting my mother 'Sometimes you feel like you need to cry, but you don't. Then all these instances add up and you're about to implode. Then you cry. You hold something close to you and cry for everything and you'll feel better. Its ok to cry.' So I took her advice."

"There are better ways to handle that," Reid said.

"Like what?"

"Distracting yourself by putting your heart in your work," he replied dismissively.

"What if it's your work that's killing you?"

"I think helping others is more important than helping ourselves, " Reid said softly.

"Don't get all biblical now," she said forcing a smile.

Reid grimaced slightly at the memory.

"Hey, you're a good person, you know that right?" she said.

"All people, including you, who put away those who harm others, are good," he replied.

"I'll see you at the ball, right?" she said softly. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked her over and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. She caught his hand and weaved their fingers together. She stood on her toes and he leaned forward. Emory brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered into his ear,

"The killer, we call him The Collector, except there are dozens of them. There are dozens of Collectors... all over the world. We can't catch them. I tried. My entire team is dead." She shook slightly and Reid felt a tear as it slipped off her cheek onto his. She turned away, and walked out the room.

AN: Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do we have a new case?" Morgan asked as he sat down at the table.

"Isn't there always," Rossi said with a smirk. Hotch and JJ walked in chatting about their day.

"Wait, so you let Jack skip school?" JJ said attempting a disapproving look, but laughing.

"After the trip was cancelled, I decided it might take be a while before we get an entire day together, so..." Hotch explained before shaking his head and smiling.

"I have a few cases we can look into," JJ said.

"Wait, so we're just dropping the other case?" Kate asked.

"Seeing as we've made no progress, yes," Hotch replied dismissively, but mentally promised himself he would keep trying.

"It is bigger than us there are dozens of unsubs, not working together, spread all over the world," Reid said while reading a book.

"How do you know that pretty boy?" Morgan asked with a furrowed brow.

"Emory told me," Reid replied.

"Emory...We're professionals Reid," JJ said.

"She talked to you about the case?" Hotch said slightly disappointed she hadn't been comfortable talking to him.

"Was that before or after she kissed you?" Garcia asked with a tight fake smile. The team turned to stare at Reid.

Reid looked up and mustered a glare; he growled,

"It was on my cheek."

"She kissed you. Well, she's more manipulative than I thought," Kate said. The rest nodded with agreement.

"She wasn't manipulating me. She told me about herself. She was scared. Her team was killed. She was crying," Reid said pleadingly.

"She was acting, like when she told Strauss we kidnapped her. Then invited us to a ball, a ball, man," Morgan replied.

Reis stood up and began to walk away.

"You're the one who told us to walk away. You hated her," Rossi said.

Reid kept walking. He left the building and walked briskly into the pouring rain. He stood in front of the building. Every raindrop trailed his body and soaked him. A cold gust of wind caught him off guard and he shivered.

"Garcia will find her number, then I'll call Emory," he reasoned to himself.

"No need. I'm sure her sister will be happy to leave her a message," a voice said. She emerged from the shadows and walked towards him she was short, only about 5'3, thin, and blond. Yet, she looked very like her older sibling.

"I'm Adelite, you know like the shiny mineral. Anyway, I'm an intern for my sister and she sent me here to leave you guys a message," she said.

"Feel like escorting me inside anytime loverboy," she said.

"Yes, wait, why? Loverboy?" Reid asked. She smiled and walked closer to him.

"No one calls her Emory. Her friends call her Q, our family calls her M. And, the rest of the world, use formalities. Plus you're standing in the rain contemplating whether or not to call her. So, sup loverboy," Adelite said smirking.

"How old are you?" Reid asked as he began walking back into the building.

"21," she replied as she followed him in.

Introductions were made, slightly awkwardly. It didn't help that Adelite seemed to be staring at JJ whenever she turned around. Also, she didn't answer any questions about her personal life.

"What's the message?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, she said she'll talk now. Whatever that means. She said she'll talk to you guys during the ball, which is next week, btw. She said she'll meet with you later this week to discuss clothes," Adelite said. She walked towards Reid and put a crumpled piece a paper in his hand. She left quietly, yet elegantly fluttering out like a butterfly. Reid opened the paper and saw a number with the words M's # underneath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: I would like more reviews, it helps me with my writing. By the way I made a typo in an earlier chapter referring to Queen's hacker friend as Aaron, it supposed to he Eric.

"Can I have it?" Hotch asked gesturing to Reid's hand.

"Uh... sure," Reid replied as he handed it to Hotch. He'd already read the number, he didn't need it anymore. He didn't think he'd actually use it, but it was there just in case.

"We're going to take new cases until the event. And we're going to call Ambassador Queen to ask what exactly we're doing because Strauss has no idea," Hotch said. Hotch took out his phone and dialed the number. They heard it ringing and waited.

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you Adelite, Fridays are sleep in days!" Emory screamed.

"This is SSA Hotchner and my entire team," Hotch replied. Morgan grinned at her statement and Rossi gave a low chuckle.

"Oh... Its too early for this. Could you call my office instead?" Emory asked as she rubbed her eyes. She was still lying in bed snuggled under blankets.

"Its nine and we have questions," JJ plainly stated with an amused look.,

"Well, I'll have you know even if I can last an entire week with an hour of sleep I am still capable of sleeping an entire 24 hours in a row. Wait... how do you have my number?" Queen asked as she tensed up and sat up.

"Your sister gave it to us now I was wondering if we could meet to discuss the event and the case." Reid questioned.

"Can't, I have a full schedule. This is probably the only sleep I'm getting until the ball. But, don't worry I will tell you everything. Ladies pick a pretty sophisticated dress. Men wear a regal suit. The limo will pick you up at each of your houses at eight.

"We still starting a case?" Morgan asked.

Hotch sighed, "Catch up on your paperwork, for now."

Hotch walked away. As much as he wanted to stop this unsub, or unsubs, in this case, he knew Queen was a firework ready to explode, if only to light up the sky once more. He had seen the way she strived for perfection and, but seemed to bloom when she let herself go, when she let herself forget. The fact she had agreed to talk still puzzled him. But, he knew how she must have felt. If her team had truly been killed, it was safe to assume they would have killed her, or used her family as leverage. As narcissistic as she acted she was just trying to reassure herself she was safe.

Hotch went to his office and pulled the file out. Their profile was very generic since the unsubs had been evolving and devolving constantly. The only link between the victims were they were all in groups and all talented. One group had been an a winning choir group, another was a gymnastics squad, a creative writing club, and an artist troupe. All were cornered in an alley and beat to death except for one person in each group, who was never found. It was assumed that they were a group since one person could not have had that much control over large groups. It was speculated that their signature could be the missing person. Psychologically speaking, they were thought to be rejected as children. The ones who grew up in the sidelines and never accomplished anything so that they would bring pain to those who had accomplished something. Or maybe they were forgotten prodigies. There had been a possibility these men worked for someone else, maybe a collector. But, that theory was diminished by the amount of personal rage inflicted on the victims.

Hotch shook his head and sighed. During the case he felt they were so close to catching them. When they did manage to capture one man, he said nothing. Maybe, Queen could shed light on the case.

AN: Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thankyou tannerrose and natashav for reviewing. I keep being asked this so the answer is no, I am not referring to any other characters with her name. I honestly had no idea who Ellery Queen was until my reviewers told me. My updates will be irregular, due to the fact that Finals are hell. Please review.

Chapter 12

Emory stretched and examined herself in her handheld mirror. In approximately five minutes her limo would arrive at Agent Rossi's house where the entire team would be waiting for her to pick them up. It would be a short ride to the airport and then a short ride on the jet she had rented. Emory looked down at her dress and pulled it up higher.

Queen already regretted wearing it. She liked to wear things up to her neck to hide the scars. She traced her finger over the bullet wound scar on her right collarbone and the one directly below it. Both equally exposed by the low cut dress. She felt the thin, but visible scar which led from her breastbone to her concealed stomach. She knew the x was the most visible thing on her back. At each shoulder a line traveled diagonally and met and crossed before disappearing under dress, but continued to her lower back. Less prominent, but still there was the stabwound on her right shoulder blade. Of course there were other scars, the more painful ones, but they were covered by the dress. She didn't notice the bullet wounds on her left arm anymore or the or the line from having her right forearm sliced open. She tugged the dress up again, maybe she could buy a shawl. No, she had to do this. She wasn't going to hide part of herself to fit in. She snickered to herself, it was like highschool, but instead of hiding her stomach, she was hiding the scars that changed her.

The car pulled up along a mansion. The chauffeur stood up and walked to the side of the car. Queen dialed Hotchner's number.

"Hello," Hotch said.

"The car's outside," Queen said.

"Okay, we'll be right out," Hotch replied stoically.

The door opened and they entered the car. The men were in suits and the women were all wearing the same cocktail dress that went to their knees and had ruffled shoulders, but in different colors.

"We went shopping together," Garcia said as she noticed Queens glance.

"Oh...You all look nice," Emory replied uneasily.

As they arranged themselves on the limo they looked at her. Emory's dress was a simple black dress. It hugged her curves but went down to her feet. Garcia was the first to notice her scars. She quickly averted her eyes. But, the rest noticed that and gazed back at Queen. Queen looked at her phone to distract herself.

She seemed to choke and shoved her phone away.

"Bloody brilliant," she muttered.

"Why do you do that? Why do you pick up a Brittish accent?" Morgan asked. She looked surprised and glanced at hkm.

"I lived in England for five years and some of it stuck. I did many cases where I had to pretend to be from different places so I learned many different accents. I dated a guy in British Intelligence... So whenever I'm upset or nervous, or quite frankly pissed, I have an accent," Emory replied.

"Um, I was upset then because I just recieved a text from my best friend-slash-secretary, that said some British diplomat received an anonymous death threat,and my ex, the British spy, will be there as security.

Garcia looked up surprised and said, "So you are human with human problems. For a while I thought you weren't real because... well... you're not that relatable and you were kind of-"

"-A bitch?" Emory interrupted. She pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass and downed it quickly. She saw their stares and replied,

"My British ex... he proposed to me on top of the Eiffel Tower and I said no, slapped him, and broke up with him."

AN: Please review, its my inspiration and it helps me write.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Review please.

Ch 12

They remained quiet throughout the car and plane ride. On the next car, the team chatted mundanely. Emory stared out the window tracing the scar on her forearm. She knew the team would be mentally profiling her, but she didn't care anymore.

"There are going to be dancers and singers, just don't get in their path," Queen said.

"Singers at an old people ball?" Rossi said smirking.

"Yes, because I was in charge of bringing the entertainment. So I hired my sister and some of her classmates from T.I.S.C.H., the arts school. The musicians are already there and I make my entrance with the song L.A. Love being sung. We'll meet up with the singers there. Speaking of old people, I hope you know I'm going to send all the old Italian diplomats to you," she replied smiling.

"I would have wagered you were an Italian yourself," Rossi replied.

"I am, well at least a quarter Italian, my mother's mother is Italian. My mother's father is Espaniol; my father's mother is Ecuadorian, my father's father is Venezuelan. But, I do speak Italian, I just sound smarter in English, Spanish, and French," Emory replied fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"We're here!" Emory exclaimed as the car came to a halt. She opened the door and got out as the team gathered their things and prepared to leave. The team heard a screech and turned to see Emory's body hurled into the side of the car and collapsing. A figure got close to the car and pulled up her unconscious body. The team turned to see the chauffeur had fainted in his seat. Hotch pulled out his ankle gun, while receiving questioning looks from his team. He motioned for half the team go around the left of the car and he motioned the rest to follow him. Morgan and Rossi grabbed the heaviest wine bottles and began to encircle the car. Hotch held his gun in front of him and walked quickly around. He saw Emory lying in the dirt and a man lifting up her dress while fumbling with his belt.

"Freeze, FBI. Walk away with you hands up," Hotch said pointing his gun at the man. The man turned towards him and pulled out a knife and turned to lunge at an unconscious Emory. Morgan ran up from behind and smashed the bottle on his head. The man collapsed.

JJ ran towards Emory and fixed her dress and pulled her up. Emory began to wake up slowly and clutched JJ's arm. She sat up quickly and began to shake. JJ held her.

"I'm fine," she said before standing up and turning towards the body.

"William?" she whispered before putting her hand on his neck to feel for a pulse.

"He's alive," she said, but not before tightening her hand around his neck and he began to cough and awaken.

"Look at me. I said look at ME!" she yelled and he turned his head towards her and smiled; she tightened her grip.

"I'm going to notify the U.N. of you incompetence and of your lack of respect. I will see you are locked up for the rest of your life in a horrible prison where some thugs will love to make a small British white man their bitch! Now I am going to call the police and you will be taken away while I dance the night away," Queen said. He smiled and croaked,

"Bloody bitch, who are your friends? You're lucky, bloody lucky... You looked so... exhilarating in the moonlight." The shock spread on her face as she realized what would have happened. She picked up a rock and hit it against his head, and sighed as he fell. She began to shake and hugged herself and sunk next to the car. Garcia crouched down and hugged Emory.

"Well isn't this just lovely. Though, I was hoping I would just have to kill one person," a woman said emerging from the shadows. She pulled out a gun and shot at Garcia. Emory put her body in front and screamed as the bullet pierced her left shoulder. Before anyone else could react, Hotch shot the woman and saw her collapse before he relaxed and turned towards a frantic Garcia applying pressure to Emory's shoulder and Emory cursing in numerous languages. JJ called the police and the world began to blur. Hotch crouched down next to her, helped her stand up, and placed her in the car.

"I'm not helping you anymore. She, she works for them. Sorry." Emory murmured.

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

AN: Well, that last chapter was packed of revelations, but I didn't receive any reviews :( Hey, so I know I disappeared, but to be honest I was just waiting for feedback. I'm not going to quit this story, but I did rewrite it. Anyhow, please review.

It had been a blur of lights from that point on. The ambulance had come and taken Emory away. Then the police and the CSI had arrived. Garcia was in a bit of shock. The premises were being evacuated and there was a mass of expensive sports cars speeding away. Hotch was directing the teams around, when he heard a voice.

"Where is she?" Adelite asked. She stood petrified as if this had happened before. She was pulling at the hem of her dress just as Emory did.

"She was shot and beat pretty badly, we're investigating it now, and it would be a help if you could come with us," Reid interjected before Hotch could explain. He was so absorbed in rambling, he didn't notice when she grew pale, then red, and lunged at him. He shrieked as he felt her jump on him and scratch at him.

"I told her to tell you bastards to go away, but you played on her humanity!" she screeched while not letting go of Reid. When Hotch tried to pull her away, she retaliated and bit his hand drawing blood. When he gained the upperhand and wrapped his arms around her securely, Hotch felt a blow to his lower jaw and someone small jump on his back.

"Let go of my girlfriend," shouted the girl who was currently tackling Hotch, while Adelite was scratching at him. Reid and several other police guards had to hold them down, before both were given a sedation.

The team was arriving at the hospital. Garcia had convinced them to go see her, but secretly everyone else was just as concerned, if not more. As they arrived Hotch pulled out his badge and walked to the front desk.

"That's them! They're the ones harassing my family. They have followed us everywhere! God save us! I feel faint..." a woman who appeared to be in her late sixties said while fanning herself and shaking. The hospital staff was tending to her as she continued to make a scene for the next ten minutes. She wouldn't even let the team speak, or explain themselves. Another ten minutes later the woman had burst into tears and called their badges fake.

The team turned around as they heard the waiting room around get suddenly quiet and heard the clicking of heels on the ground. Adelite stood there with her expensive dress covered in dirt from the tumble. She had clear handprint bruises all over her arms and one of her knees were bloodied. Black mascara lines dripped down her face. She walked towards the old woman and hugged her.

"Thank You Abuela," she said. She whispered something else.

"Hello my name is Celine, I was/am an off broadway actress. But, more importantly Ady and Em are by grandchildren. So how do I say this nicel-"

"Fuck off. Do you know the kind of metabolism I have? How I have to drink to get drunk? The sedative wore off in ten minutes, but you had a head start. So, I called for backup. Btw you are no longer allowed to have contact with or see Emory. I have papers, papers from the bureau that says that this case was not your responsibility. Instead 'someone' hacked into the system and stole them. During the ten minute leave I called your supervisors and guess what? You're all on unpaid suspension. Furthermore, you're not allowed to be here. Now scat before I call security on you," Adelite smirked.


End file.
